Dreams
by xxXDanniXxx
Summary: Kakashi gets lost on a business trip one day in the middle of a forest. After being drowned in a river, almost freezing and sleeping in a tree he meets a young boy...or at least he thinks its a boy. Could his eyes be playing tricks on him? And if that isn't bad, the boy is now coming home with him! How is he going to explain this to Iruka? FatherlyKakaIrunaru Sasunaru AUNormalworld


**I'm pretty sure we all know who owns Naruto. And it isn't me.**

**Oh! AND WARNING! **_**YAOI**_**XD**

**So here we go!**

_**~PageBreak~**_

"Don't worry Iruka, I will be fine." Kakashi said with a chuckle, patting the smaller man's head before turning and climbing in to the large double decker bus. Iruka groaned and fixed his hair, giving a disgruntled pout at the silver haired man before letting out a sigh.

"How can I not worry? Trouble follows you like a disease." Iruka laughed, watching as Kakashi pack his things into one of the over hanging compartments before settling into his seat. Turning to look out the window and waving down at Iruka.

"See you soon, honey!" Kakashi yelled, his head sticking out from the window as the bus started down the street.

"GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE BUS!" Iruka yelled. The few people waving off the bus turned to stare at the pony tailed man.

"Haha! Love you too!" Kakashi yelled out the window before sitting back down in his seat.

Iruka sighed, shaking his head, but smiled at the retreating bus as it disappeared down the street. "Love you."

_**~PageBreak~**_

"So are you two together?"

Kakashi turned to see a young women seated beside him, shuffling through her purse and pulling out a black iphone.

"Yeah, for a couple years now." Kakashi said, pulling out a suspiciously orange book. The women nodded, pulling up a game on her phone to pass the time.

"I could tell. So where are you heading?" She asked, tilting her phone slightly to move the player higher.

"Business trip. Nothing very exciting. And you?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Meeting up with a few friends for a concert. So what type of business?" The lady laughed, making a frown when she lost the game and put down her phone.

"Sounds fun. And just the usually meet and greet, hand off some papers, pretty boring." Kakashi said casually flipping a page in his book.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"So...I might be a little lost, Iruka." Kakashi laughed, his phone pressed between his shoulder and ear as he pushed a low hanging branch out of his way.

"What do you mean by lost?!"Iruka called out through the phone. Kakashi winced from the loudness, watching the ground for roots.

"Well I was supposed to meet up with a client at a resort, but...well I must have taken a wrong path." Kakashi pulled the phone away from his ears as he waited for a response.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK A WRONG PATH!?"Iruka screamed into the phone. Pulling at his hair as he imagined Kakashi stuck in the middle of a desert, ripped clothes and laughing at the sun. _Oh god! I can't leave him alone for a minute! _Iruka thought worriedly."Doesn't your phone have GPS or something? Can you call someone to pick you up?"

"Well the GPS says I am going in the right direction. But it keeps leading me farther and farther into the forest. And I haven't seen a road in a while, haha, so I don't know how they would pick me up." Kakashi laughed. Iruka groaned.

"Why did you walk so far into the forest? Couldn't you tell that something was wrong?" Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples as he tried to calm himself down. Slumping into his couch and pulling out his laptop from under the coffee table. "What is the name of the resort? I'll look it up and give you directions from here."

"Ahaha, your going to laugh!" Kakashi said, findng a boulder and flopping down to rest for a minute.

"You didn't forget did you?! Pull up your GPS history!" Iruka called out, feeling his head give a terrible throb.

"Oh, no its not that. The resort doesn't have a name yet. In fact it hasn't even been built yet! I was supposed to bring the papers for the land owner to sign over the rights to start building the resort. The road wasn't finished so I just followed one of the paths. But after about an hour I remembered I had a GPS, but it seems that the satellite reception isn't so good out here for the GPS to work." Kakashi wiped at his forehead, once again pulling the phone away from his ear.

"HOW IS THAT FUNNY!"Iruka yelled, slamming his laptop closed.

"Listen I hear a river close by. And as my memory serves, I'm pretty sure there was a waterfall on the resorts land. So I will just follow it to the resort, and if it doesn't, well where there's a river there's people, right? I'll be fine, don't worry!" Kakashi rested against the tree trunk behind him and listened to see where the river was.

"How can I not worry!?"Iruka grumbled.

"I know." Kakashi smiled. "I'll call you if anything happens, ok? I want to save the battery." Kakashi said softly, standing from the boulder but keeping his back leaning against the tree.

"Fine. Stay safe!" Iruka said with a worried tone. Kakashi chuckled.

"Love you." Kakashi pushed off the tree and started walking toward the sound of rushing water.

"Love you too." Iruka said smiling as he hugged the couch cushion.

Ending the call, Kakashi started his trek toward the river. Pushing past low hanging branches and bushels of thorns. Swatting insects left and right, the business man was defiantly out of his element. But he had seen enough of those survival shows to know how to make it through a little woods.

_Just as long as long as I don't have to dive into arctic waters or eat moss and bugs, I think I'll make it. _Kakashi thought reassuringly. The sound of the river starting to grow louder and louder.

"Looks like this is the river." Kakashi looked down from what he now decides was a cliff. Rushing rapids with smooth rocks caused by constant friction from the water. The river seemed to be twenty feet wide with no fallen trees to block its path. The few smooths rocks just freckles compared to its massive size. _So I guess I'll just go t-_

The ground suddenly gave way from beneath Kakashi's feet, sending his body straight down to the rushing rapids. His hands uselessly reaching for something to grasp. But before he even realized where he would end up, the silver haired man plunged into the icy waters. The current dragging him down deep into the river before throwing him back to the surface, only to drag him down once again. Kakashi gasped as his head broke through the surface, his body numb as his arms frantic flailing to hold onto anything.

A low hanging branch was coming up with just enough reach for him to grab and pull himself out of the rapids. Kakashi raised his hands and felt the branch hit his hand, but a deadly "**snap**" came from too much wait, and his body was once again pulled under the water.

Freezing water adding more wait to his clothes which restricted his movements. Kakashi desperately tried to rid himself of his overcoat, but it was impossible as his body was throw around in the river.

Coughing, Kakashi saw a sand bank coming up on his left. Using all his strength to pull himself onto the sand. His hands digging into the sand as his body was being pulled further down the river. He held on for a few moments, but the current ripped him away once again.

Panic rushed through Kakashi's mind as his shoulder was slammed against a rock, his back flat on the surface of the rapids, riding the rapids like a rag doll.

Kakashi let himself be dragged by the river, watching as the trees flashed by too quick to distinguish how fast or how far he was really going. The sun looked to be setting soon, and that was what scared the man the most. It was already August, making the water much warmer than it could have been, but with the setting sun, the water could be the death of him.

Choking as buckets of river water forced their ways into Kakashi's throat. _If I die from this Iruka is going to kill me!_

Looking back to the sides of the river, Kakashi had to blink twice, it seemed that the trees were slowing down. No, it was the river! Kakashi smiled, spitting out the water that rushed in. The once vicious rapids were now slowly turning into a calm stream. Breathing out a breath of relief, Kakashi just focused on staying a float. _Well, at __least I'm alive._

Floating along the river, Kakashi felt the water slow down enough that he could swim out of it freely. Flopping onto the grass and pulling himself from the freezing stream. Using the last of his energy to pull off most of his clothes and turning onto his back. Huffing from the strain and choking out more water from his lungs.

**Ring ring ring ring!**

Kakashi opened his eyes a crack, not even remembering when he had closed them. Raising an eye brow as he recognized the noise as his phone's ring-tone. _Ha, to think after all that it still works. Five guesses who is calling. _Kakashi pulled the phone from his pants pocket and flicked it open.

"Hey Iruka." Kakashi said, holding down a cough.

"You don't sound alright. What happened?!"Iruka could hear how tired Kakashi's voice was even through the phone. He had a sixth sense when it came to things being wrong. And right now all his sensors were going off!

"I tripped and fell into a puddle, would you believe it! I have a few scrapes and hit my head a little, but I think I'll be fine." Kakashi lied, playing it off with a laugh. He knew Iruka would see right through it, but if there was a chance he didn't have to worry the man further, he would try.

"You better be okay!" Iruka tried to sound convincing, but he was a natural worry wart.

"You know, you called back really soon. Do you miss me that much already?" Kakashi laughed, wishing he was back home to see the blush he knew Iruka was sporting now.

"Of course I miss you! And its been three hours! I thought you would've called me by now. I was..." Iruka stopped as he was about to explain how worried he was.

"Worried, I know. Hey, I think I see some lights up ahead, so I'll call you soon, okay?" Kakashi said, watching as the sun finally set, leaving the sky alone for the moon to appear.

"Okay. Make sure to call in the morning! See you soon, I love you!" Iruka called out.

"Have I ever let you down?" Kakashi smiled.

"Too many times to count." Iruka grumbled.

"Awe, come on now Iruka, you wound me!" Kakashi feigned heart ache, his gloomy mood now filled with hope as he heard the telltale signs of Iruka growling. "I love you too. Goodnight." Kakashi softly spoke into the phone.

"Goodnight." Iruka replied, clicking the phone off and wrapping himself in his comforter. His once crowded bed now disturbingly empty. _Why couldn't he just call a police station or something. He could have been back already!_

Kakashi sighed and pulled himself up off the ground. Picking up a few small twigs and breaking apart a log, he settled down and piled the twigs together to start a small fire. Pulling out a silver lighter and lighting the twigs, blowing into the flames to add oxygen. _Too bad my smokes are water logged. I wouldn't mind one right about now. _Kakashi dried off in front of the fire, checking his cylinder tube to make sure all the documents were safe and had no water damage. And surprisingly there wasn't any. _I'll just camp out here tonight then find the resort in the morning._

Kakashi dried himself and the rest of his clothes by the fire, no food to cook, he doused the fire after everything was dry. Using his over coat, he climbed up one of the larger oak trees, settling down a good height from the ground. Tying together the sleeves of his jacket to keep him from falling out, Kakashi drifted off to sleep.

_**~PageBreak~**_

_I feel like I slept in a- Oh, wait I did. If I don't get a promotion for this. If this wasn't such a great deal for the company…uh, might as well get an early start. _Kakashi cracked his neck with a satisfying pop, slowly untying the sleeves of his jacket that kept him steady on the branch.

"Hehehe!" A small giggle came from below, almost causing Kakashi to fall out of the tree.

_What?_ Kakashi looked down from the tree branch, searching the ground for the source of the childish sound. _What's a kid doing all the way out here? _The sun was just peeking through the trees, illuminating a few patches of grass. The sky a deep orange, Kakashi looked around the trees, hoping to god he had not lost his sanity.

_Snap!_

The silver haired man's head looked back toward the ground, his eyes landing on what appeared to be a dog, or maybe a large cat? Its nose sniffing as it walked along the grassy floor. Brown, almost red fur with brown socks and a light orange tipped tail. _A small coyote?_ Kakashi watched as the animal reached the river side, its mouth reaching out for a drink.

It was surreal, watching as the land was brought to life with the rise of the sun. The small creature drinking from the now calm stream that yesterday almost cost him his life. His mind now wandering back to the voice that had no body. _Was it just my imagination? _

The furry creature pulled its head back from the stream, its ears wide, as if it had just heard something. Kakashi kept as still as possible, watching as the animal searched the area for predators. The sun now high enough that it was now possible to see every nook and cranny of the forest. Kakashi let his head fall back against the tree, rubbing at his eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Hehe!" The same boyish giggle echoed through the trees, Kakashi blinked twice. _Did that?...No, it couldn't be…_

Kakashi watched as the creature slowly stood on its two hind feet, its arms and legs elongating.

_What the hell is going on! _Kakashi's eyes widened in panic as the animal started transforming before his eyes. _A-a…boy? _Kakashi blink, his hands rubbing at his face, trying to erase the image of the furry animal by the stream turning into…a boy. A very naked one at that.

The boy jumped into the stream, swimming in circles before diving under the water. Coming back up a moment later spitting water and laughing quietly. Scrubbing at his soaked hair and rubbing his arms to rid himself of a week's worth of dirt and sweat.

Kakashi found himself…speechless. The boy, well maybe a bit older than a boy, had fine blond hair, light yet tanned skin, and what appeared to be black lines on his cheeks. A few more minutes passed before the boy swam back to the grassy edge, tossing a good sized river trout onto the bank. Climbing out of the water and setting down in a sunny spot, the once furry cat-like coyote sunk his teeth into the fish. _I think I must of hit my head on a rock or something…I've gone mad…completely insane. _Kakashi watched from his branch as the boy hummed happily, ripping the flesh from the fish, the blood running down his face and hands.

The boy suddenly stops eating, his blue eyes wide, he stands with the fish held tightly to his chest. The boy's head snapped to the right, as if he had heard something. Kakashi turned, straining his ears to hear what it was the boy was hearing. But, try as he might, all he could hear was the chirping of morning birds and the sound of wind on the leaves.

A large grey dog had slowly walked out of the brush, its head low, movements completely controlled. The blond boy shrunk down, his back hunched, crawling back with each step the larger animal took toward him. A small growl rumbling from the blond boy's throat. This action causing the larger one to emit a growl much fiercer, deeper, and stronger. The boy dropped the fish and quickly ran back a few feet. The grey wolf-like dog snapped up the bleeding fish and dropped to the ground, lying quiet comfortably as he ate the fish, his eyes piercing into the small boy that sat a few feet in front of him.

Kakashi kept completely silent as he watched the two below. Not believing his eyes for a minute.

Once the grey beast finished his meal he let out a bark, standing tall. The blond boy scurried forward, transforming back into the small redish-brown creature. Its head low as it followed the larger out of sight.

Kakashi sat, staring at the spot the two animals once sat, not knowing how to start understanding all this.

_**~PageBreak~**_

"So you just need to sign here, here, and here." Kakashi pushed the official papers into the land owner's hands. After he had found the resort's land he had instantly searched out the man he needed, wanting nothing more than to get out of this forest as fast as possible.

The man grunted before quickly signing the papers. Kakashi rolled them back up and shoved them into their special tube, turning on a dime. "It was a pleasure doing business."

Kakashi ran a hand through his grey hair, spending only a moment to ponder on its length. _Maybe I sh__ould get it cut again soon. But, I do like having it a little long. _Kakashi smiled as he pulled out his phone, venturing down one of the paths he was pretty sure would take him to civilization.

"Hello?" Came a groan from the phone. Kakashi laughed, knowing Iruka must have been awoken by the call.

"Rough night, Iruka?" Kakashi lowered his voice, trying to sound as sexy as possible. And from the sudden sputtering from the other side of the line, the silver haired man was pretty sure it worked.

"Ka-Kakashi! Are you alright?! What happened last night? Did you get hurt? Are you still lost? Are you on your way home?" Iruka leaped out of bed, holding the phone close to his ear.

"Woah, slow down! I'm fine." Kakashi pushed some shrubbery out of his way, looking down at the caller ID photo. A picture of Iruka and him standing in front of their front door the day they moved in together. "And yes, I'm actually on my way home right now."

"Thank god! Honestly I cannot believe that you didn't call the police or someone last night! What if something had happened!? W-what if you were mauled by a bear?!" Iruka stuttered out in a huff, only putting half his heart into it.

"I Think I could fair well enough. You know how much I love the survival shows." Kakashi smirked as he could only imagine the face Iruka was making right now.

"Oh I bet!" Iruka rolled his eyes. "I can see you now, being wrapped from head to toe in bandages being carried into an ambulance saying 'Don't worry Iruka I may look bad but you should see the other guy! Hahaha!'." Iruka deepening his voice to try and mimic Kakashis'.

"You know me so well." Kakashi smiled, continuing through the woods, hoping to get to the street as soon as possible.

"I should hope so, seeing as we have been together for so long." Iruka grumbled, walking out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Grabbing his toothbrush to start brushing, looking up to the mirror, seeing that his bedhead is as charming as usual. _Shower._ "Hey, I'm stepping in the shower, you all right if I let you go?" Iruka clicked on the hot water, casually stripping.

"Awe, don't tease me!" Kakashi whined.

_**~PageBreak~**_

The sun was at Kakashi's back as he trudged down the hill. Making sure to stay on the path this time, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. The air was a peaceful one, with just enough wind to softly tussle the leaves. The light beams fought to pear through the trees, creating a trail of blinking lights.

_Was…Did I just imagine it yesterday?__ A trick of the light?...But it seemed so real, __whatever__ it was. _Kakashi pictured the small blond, the grey wolf, the fight over the fish and the…changing. Leaning down from a low branch, a snap sounded from his left. Stopping dead in his tracks, Kakashi held his breath, not daring to lift his head to try and find the source of the noise.

A few tense minutes went buy, until Kakashi felt safe enough to move, a bit quicker than before. Wanting nothing more than to be rid of the forest and snuggling with his cute boyfriend in the shower.

**Snap, crash, snap snap crash! **

The unmistakable sound of a running object broke through the quiet. Kakashi froze on a dime, hopping that his nonmoving body would blend in with the rest of the trees. Even if he is wearing a white business shirt, red tie, and black slacks, that in all aspects stick out like a sore thumb against all the green foliage. His chest heavy as the snaps and other noises grew louder and louder. Announcing the approach of the only thing Kakashi could picture it to be. A lion with clams ready to slit his throat, an elephant with feet that will soon be hovering over his head, or a large mangy wolf.

**Crack! Snap snap snap snap!**

Kakashi could feel his heart beating outside of his skin as he waited. His eyes flitting here and there, trying to spot the running creature.

_I'm not going to stand here and wait for it! _Kakashi narrowed his eyes, clenching his jaw, suddenly breaking out into a full on sprint. Not caring if he was hit in the face with branches or if there were roots jetting out of the earth. Only that he had distance between him and whatever seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Uhf!" Kakashi lost his breath after a weight barreled into his chest, causing him to fly off his feet and land flat on his back. Successfully knocking all the wind out of him.

"Oww~" Cried a small voice. Kakashi picked up his head slowly upon hearing the…voice.

His eyes widening as it came into focus on a small blond boy in a red t-shirt with torn brown shorts. His hair was wild, but still had a shine to it. Three thin black slashes on each of his cheeks, pale yet tanned skin, and…the most clear blue eyes the man had ever seen.

"Oh! Sorry Mister! I didn't sm-see you there!" The boy wiped off his pants after scrambling off the man to stand on his shoe-less feet. His blue eyes wide. "Are you ok? Do you need some help up, sir?" The boy reached down and tried to pull Kakashi up by the arm, only succeeding in leaving tiny bruises from his tight, yet not so strong, grip.

The silver haired man nodded, trying to get control of his breath properly again. The boy smiled, his teeth…also shining in the light. They were shockingly similar to a vampire, or a…dog.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kakashi cleared his throat, pushing himself up out of the dirt covered ground. Looking around for any adults that must have been with the boy. He didn't seem a day over ten or maybe eleven. His face was covered in filth, caked on dirt and mud, twigs and small bits of leaves tangled in his hair. The care free attitude dropping a second after his response, his eyes darting around the area…as if scared that something would jump out at any second.

The boy looks back up at Kakashi, his mouth breaking into a full grin, his two canine teeth somehow splayed over his lips.

"Say Mister, would you mind if I walked with you to town, I kinda got lost." The blond said shyly, rubbing the back of his head while fiddling in the dirt with his shoeless foot. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _I'm not exactly the best guide…but I guess I can't leave him out here._

"Sure, I could use the company." Kakashi said with a smile, rubbing affectionately on the boy's head. His height only making it to his bellybutton. Even if he was a tall man, the boy was short.

"Cool!" The scared boy grasped tightly to his sleeve, his side all but glued to the boy in an instant. His eyes watching the trees as they began walking. _Can't get me now! Ha!_


End file.
